The fallen true desires adopted rewrite
by criplingdepression
Summary: adopted from ElliotBrn. What if dxd was different what if Issei didnt die. What if Raynare was genuinly differant. heart broken. well this is what would happen if i owned dxd and not Ichiei Ishibumi. heavy crossover influence (natsu as an ancestor for example) swearing gore and violence as well as dark topics are within this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**High school DXD**_

_**The Fallens true desires**_

_**All she ever wanted was to be loved. To be wanted. To be treated like a person**_

**[Kouh church]**

The great war was approaching its end and currently the greatest warriors of each side were fighting on the battlefield covered in their allies and enemies' blood and remains, however there was one difference, a single angel with exquisite silken raven hair and sparkling violet eyes. With an enchanting body catching the eye of any and almost all of the males as well as some of the females on the field distracting them long enough for someone to kill them. This was Yuuma one of the elite angel warriors who whilst mainly focussed on support had an amazing battle potential. She was as attractive as the angel Gabriel and whilst many beings had asked her to be their lover or girlfriend she had rejected all of them in order to train her magic, all to impress her father. God.

During the most recent battle mainly between the angles and the fallen angles there was a large group of angles ploughing through the fallens foot soldiers these angles were incredibly strong in terms of physical strength however one of the angles warriors she had amazing raven hair a bewitching body figure and just these two things caused many male angles to give in to their primal desires and lust, she also had beautiful violet eyes and an enchanting smile capable of warming the coldest of hearts in total on the outside her beauty rivalled that of Gabriele one of the four great seraphs and direct children of god himself however the thing that separated her from most angles was the fact that she was well versed and trained in combat as well as being trained in support magic and because of this fact the four seraphs and god always made sure that on the battle field she was always guarded by 5 or six of the most experienced and well trained angle guards who were specially trained in advanced swords and offensive magic however that had just changed as just moments ago her guards were killed and she was now being attacked by one of the more experienced stray devils and she was just barely fending his attacks off with each of his attack aimed at a vital point with the beauty barely dodging or blocking it that was until a bright sky blue spear of light impaled his heart "w-who are you? w-why did you save me?" she questioned "I am the current leader of the fallen angles Dixus I wish to end this war and have the three factions unite under one alliance giving peace to the world and end this needless bloodshed. It is pointless plus it would also be a shame for another support warrior to be defeated so let's fight together.

During their time on the battlefield they grew closer eventually forming a partnership which evolved into friendship then into a loving and healthy relationship fuelled by love and until eventually they made love and the angle didn't fall proving that it was nothing pure love for the fallen angles' leader. After the war they started to see each other more and more often until however a fallen angle asked to see her claiming to be a messenger of their leader and she left to hear what he had to say "greetings my name is Kokabiel you must be the beautiful angle Yuma my leader has talked about. I have come here to tell you that my leader wishes to meet with you at his place to then go for a lovely night out he wishes to see you at 7pm," at the chance to see her lover she had agreed not noticing the maniacal smirk on the man's face before It quickly changed to a humble and soft smile .

(time skip to 6:50pm)

Yuma was outside her lover's house and had just knocked the door till she heard screams of pain from what sounded like her lover, so she summoned a light spear and destroyed the door only to find Dixus decapitated and his body of the one who told her to come. Kokabiel. Falling to her knees in pain and grief he let out an ear-piercing scream. "Oh you got here sooner than I had expected well never matter the others have been waiting patiently for you and so have I " Kokabiel as soon he had said this a horde of fallen angles grabbed stripped and tied her and then eventually they all had their 'fun' with her as she screamed out in pain grief betrayal and despair she did not know how long they had their fun for but she knew that they either stopped when she fell after passing out from exhaustion or when they all were satisfied with their new whore. And of course, heaven was informed of her falling however they were informed a lie

{Flashback end}

After that incident she thought that no one could ever love such a broken person as much as she had grown close to the new fallen angel leader Azazel she had always kept a certain amount of emotional distance from him but as she was still being treated as a cum dump Azazel had always booked her whenever possible and as frequently as he could sending her off to the human realm where she go rest and find the prophesised one.

{Flashback}

"hey Raynare come look at this" "for fuck sake Azazel I said that you can call me by my original name Yuma you're the only one I'm going to allow to call me by that name" "heh heh yeah sorry but I forgot about that Yuma but come look at this I think that I may have just found a way for you to be a pure angel again" "WAIT WHAT? HOW?" "well it says here in the book of prophecies created by the prophet art user that in the year 2012 there will be a 16 year old boy who will be the host of the boosted gear and the heavenly dragon Ddraig it also goes on to say that he will be killed on his first date and will be resurrected as a devil but will then be betrayed by his master and some of his friends and harem in the year 2018 and will be summoned to gods throne in seventh heaven and will gain the last of gods power and will be chosen by gods system to be his successor and he will also gain the power of forgiveness but will fall in love with a fallen who was tricked into falling who he will then forgive and she will regain her place as an angle and as part of his deck and eventually he will become the new god and devil king who will take Sirzechs' place when he dies sealing one of the apocalyptic beasts Trihexia and will also put the eternal battle of the heavenly dragons to rest to then be known as one of the apocalyptic beasts or even make a new title the diabolic god apocalyptic beast." "look Azazel as much as I would like to be hopeful, but I don't think that a such a child will exist well at least not in this lifetime." "well considering that most of the predictions made by the prophet art user haven't been wrong yet. This may be a good chance for you to gain some one who will support you till the end"

{Flashback end}

Raynare's POV

'why does that idiot trust that damn bitch with prophet art' she thought until she was brought out of her thoughts by a certain fallen who assaulted her during the 'incident' "so that's where my favourite whore went" the fallen said "ugh look Donaseek, I'm not your whore and I need you to go away I need to keep an eye on this kid tomorrow." "Ah so your free to have some 'fun' tonight then that just makes my life easier." "What no I said that I need to keep an eye on this kid starting tomorrow so I need to be ready to do so and being raped by you she yelled before attempting to fly away. She only got about 200-300 meters away until a dark purple light spear went through one of her wings causing her to fall down and hit the ground and being noticed by a certain 16 year old who when she looked up she saw the boy who she was tasked to watch and become close to a look of what she thought was disappoint and disgust 'great he won't want to help me now I'm going to be a disgrace and a disappointment to both the Grigori and heaven' "hey are you alright! Do you need any help you look hurt?" 'wait what he's worried about me. He's worried about me. Me of all people angles or fallen angles the prophesised boy is worried about me" "my name is Issei Hyoudou are you ok? can you speak to me?" "yes, I'm ok but why are you worried about me" "well it's because your hurt and you also looked panicked was someone trying to hurt you. I'd be more than happy to he- ""BOY GET AWAY FROM MY SLUT" "so you're the one who caused her to fall I can sense the evil in your heart you the fallen angel Donaseek. You ready Ddraig_ [yes partner let's do this] _Boosted Gear" then a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm it had a green gem in the centre and two yellow spikes towards top. "So Ddraig do we need balance breaker _[not really but we are the dragon of domination so why the fuck not] WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER" _Issei was then enveloped in a crimson light and when it faded the donned an crimson armour which had a pair of dragon wings and a red tail with there being a green gem in the centre of both arms and one in the centre of his chest then he shot of the ground and then threw a punch at the fallen angel scum only for him to dodge the attack and summon a light spear that just shattered on Issei's armour only to then get a powerful kick to the nuts causing the fallen angle hunch over in pain and fall to the ground only for Issei to hit his wings with a dragon shot completely destroying them and crushing any chance of escape for Donaseek then he dispelled his armour.

"So Donaseek are you gonna tell me what you meant by her being what was it _your slut_ so what did you mean by that?" giving a smile that would seem like a friendly smile to anyone who was passing by however for Donaseek it was a smile that petrified him and for Raynare it was a smile that terrified her but at the same made her feel safe and protected. "So for the last time what did you mean because based on the pain in her heart she has experienced many traumas and all centred around her first love so please tell me and I'll make your death quick and nowhere near as painful as I want it to be" "alright then have you ever heard of the angle Yuma the one whose beauty rivalled even Gabriel herself however during the great war she was rescued by the fallen angel leader at the time Dixus however a while after the great war Kokabiel decided to invite her over to Dixus' place only to hear him scream so she destroyed the door to see his decapitated body then we surrounded her and raped her till she passed out from exhaustion which then followed with her falling and now we pass her around to whoever books her. And now I must ask but do you know who she is and where she is?" "Well I'm not a complete idiot and I know that Yuma's full angle name is Yuma Amano and I believe that she is not a slut as she did not consent making her the victim so first I'll send some money to Azazel to say sorry for killing you and request a meeting with him. So goodbye you piece of shit." Said a rage filled Issei before ripping Donaseek's head from his body spraying blood all over the ground before dispelling his armour and asking in a concerned and "do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" "uh well no I do it's the abandoned church where that bastard found me but as you know it's not safe" "well then you're coming with me to stay at my place but first, OI devil pretty boy show yourself or I'll drag you out and ruin your _handsome face_" then a boy with blond hair and wearing a Kouh academy uniform came out from the bushes "well Mr hyoudou I never thought you could sense me" "yeah well I knew you were a devil since we first met prince of Kouh. Any way I need you to tell your king that I will be having a fallen stay with me and have their leader come to mine for a bit to discuss something if she asks why should she allow it tell her it's either that or she will deal with the dragon of domination and I will dominate her in every way possible even in the bedroom if it comes to it." "alright I'll tell her just expect someone appearing in your bedroom soon then especially with what she wants done" "well whatever just tell her and tell her I will help her with her problem somehow in fact send her to mine in about 3 hours. Come on now Yuma I'll show you to where you will be staying" "O-OK I'm coming"

Wow ok so writing this chapter I realised that it is currently longer than my college assignments at 2333 words but anyway id say that this is a pretty good place to stop for now as I have a few things to say.

Firstly I have adopted this story and all the notes (including votes) about this story from my friend Elliot Brn and whilst he said it was ok to use his real name I don't feel right doing that.

Secondly the reason why this story has been adopted by me is because I was the original beta reader for this story and I have a multitude of new ideas for this story as well as a possible way to add one or two of **your OC'S **later on (I'll say in my notes at the bottom when I require them)

Finally I also plan to start uploading on wattpad with Brn under the name Elliot Brn's depression or something (still working on the name) after a couple chapters.

Until then I will leave you with this

According to my plan I will require an OC within the next 4 chapters who would be a minor villain who can stand a chance against Issei who will then have a decent outcome on this story.

So if you wish please send the OC's to the Email

brne54260

this is my personal account so please do not spam it otherwise have a good day


	2. Email issue

Hey guys sorry but this is not an update but i heve noticed an issue with my email so ill put it just bellow this

brne54260

(No space)


	3. Chapter 3

(time skip of 20 minutes)

"thanks again for letting me stay here but I must ask how did you know who I was?" "isn't it pretty obvious" "no, why would it be?" "well you can thank me for that" came a voice as a golden magic circle appeared creating a dull gold glow enveloped the room "good to see you again Azazel. although I must ask why are you here?" "isn't that obvious? I'm here to settle a deal with big red about Yuma staying here as well as a way to stay in the town. But first which one was it and why? Although I can probably guess" "well then, I guess that I may as well tell you which of your 'subordinates' are now dead. His name was Donaseek and he was calling Raynare was his slut, so I killed him." "well that makes since but if you keep killing my asshole underlings I wont have any one for assassination missions" "you'd have me for that kind of thing" "well issei your not exactly

Just then on the floor a red magic circle appeared and enveloped the room in a bright crimson light and when it faded a teenage girl who looked to be about 17 appeared. She had long crimson hair and bright emerald eyes and carried an atmosphere like that of royalty. Issei Hyoudou I presume" "yes that is me, you are Rias Gremory the heir of the house of Gremory" "so you know?" "yes, I knew hard not to when your names out in the open I'm genuinely surprised that Sona did better even with her lack of imagination."

"Well miss Gremory it is a pleasure to finally meet you I am the fallen angel governor Azazel the one who has trained Mr Hyoudou and the one who has asked him to watch over and guard miss Yuma, so he can help her through her emotional and mental trauma." "I am sat right here you know"

"And why cant you do that in the Grigori's headquarters?" "well madam Gremory that is due to an incident that took place during the great war. She hasn't exactly been able to go near the headquarters since it happened" "well can I have the details on why she cant. Its not as if she is strong enough to cause major damage to a place like that especially with all of the high class fallen angels" "w-well miss Gremory i-I would prefer to stay away from the subject" "well then I have no reason to allow you to stay here, how do I know if your not going to betray me after I let you stay here" "well isn't it obvious Rias I WILL be taking care of her but not as Issei Hyoudou but as the welsh dragon emperor" Issei stated summoning the boosted gear backing up the fallen angels and effectively scaring Rias off of the topic. This however quickly turned into confidence.

"Well then if you wish to stay in this town I have a few requirements if you can fulfil them then and only then you will be able to stay here" "su-" started Azazel only to be cut off by Issei "depends what are they if they are reasonable then sure otherwise you can fuck off"

"Well firstly she would have to attended Kouh academy, as well as attend all of the occult researching club meetings." "so far your requests are reasonable however there's something else as well isn't there" "Christ Issei calm down this isn't an interrogation on the poor girl" "no, no its fine he's right Azazel. The final requirement is that one of them would need to join my peerage and help me get out of my engagement."

With almost no hesitation issei had agreed to the deal and had agreed to join Rias' peerage much to Yuma's hatred of the idea and Azazel's amusement all that was left to do to complete the deal. She passed him eight pawn pieces. "please lay down and hold these on your chest"

When Issei laid down on the ground he placed the pieces on his chest and Rias created a magic circle under him. "Issei Hyoudou I have chosen to resurrect you as a devil and my only pawn you shall obey me and fulfil your duties to me your king and to the underworld when needed so arise as my devil servant in the name of the house Gremory."

As she finished speaking a bright red light enveloped the room and consumed Issei then as the light faded Issei was revealed to now have four black leathery bat wings connected to his shoulder blades which had caused his shirt to gain two sets of large tares in the shirt where the wings protruded from his back then when he stood up and started moving the wings around getting used to the feeling of four leathery appendages "fuck that hurts granted better than having dragon wings grow but that feeling of it rubbing on my back hurts." "WAIT WHAT how do you have dragon wings last I checked you were a human with a dragon type sacred why do you have dragon wings let alone two sets of devil wings Azazel noticed "Rias please think before you speak if Issei has a dragon type sacred gear then it is obvious that he would be able to change himself into a dragon human hybrid through a sacrifice to the dragon to protect the people he loves or to protect anyone really and Yuma is not an exception as he is her bodyguard besides he is in your peerage and think of Issei as a kind of familiar for Yuma that will protect her and attack anyone who threatens her."

"So what your saying that if the people issei holds above others are in danger then he will do whatever he can to help and protect them" "essentially yes" "does that include me?" "probabl-" "no, I don't like you" "Issei please be nicer to her" "sorry Yuma" "why don't you like me" "you arrogant, and seems too ready to use others misfortune for your own good" "what that's a load of crap" "really, so that boy who I believe is your knight is not one of the two holy sword project escapees" "no answer" "then may I suggest that you leave this house then" fine but you are expected to show up to the meeting with the fallen" and with that the red haired devil created a teleportation and left

And with that the remaining three sat in silence contemplating on how that could of ended better.

"well that could of gone a lot worse." Spoke Azazel breaking the silence "so Issei what was that about" "her overall aura" "what do you mean?" "it was like it was screaming 'I'm a Nobel devil and sister of _the_ lucifer you should all bow down to me because I am so much better that you' it was like she was actively calling herself a bitch" "well then the end of the meeting was understandable. Good job Issei keep it up. See you later" "see you later then Azazel and with that Azazel opened up the window and flew away like a crow.

**Hi there guys I'm sure you guys can probably guess but I overall have Rias' character she sounds and acts like a complete bitch. But then again that is just my opinion and we have a few things I would like to discuss.**

In about three weeks I will be up loading the original story on to wattpad which will then be followed by the newer version in the weeks after

I am accepting oc's (I will be needing one within the next 5 chapters so that way I can start writing them in" as well as votes for the harem and ancestors

I also need an idea for powers and abilities I will be accepting up to four ability's in total.

Thank you for reading and I hope that you all have a good time throughout the rest of the week and I will put the current harem votes from the previous version on the Elliot Brn accounts

**Akeno..3****Raynare..3**

**Kalawarner..2****Mittelt.. 2****Kuroka..2**

**Elmenhilde..1****Walburga..1****Tsubaki..1****Katerea Leviathan..1****Ophis..1****Koneko..1****Gabriel..1****Serafall..1**


	4. Chapter 4

**AT THE ORC CLUB ROOM**

at the orc club room, we see a trio of devils sat around the table discussing something.

"I wonder If Rias has managed to get him to join us" a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes asked a blond haired young man with blue eyes in a bored tone "well based on what he said to me he has probably joined us by now however based on how long this is taking and the way he spoke to me and the fact that there is two fallen angels where they both are she is probably arguing with the three "WAIT WHAT KIBA KONEKO LETS GO HELP HER SHE IS IN DANGER" "she's fine there's no killing intent coming from their location" said a girl with white hair and hazel eyes in a monotone voice just then there was a large amount of power and killing intent which then slowly faded "scratch that she may be in a bit of a mood or a tiny bit injured either way she isn't going to be happy so be ready Akeno" she added. "Well why aren't we helping her then she's in trouble" "that is because she has probably started whatever has happened probably because of her pride any way let's get back to our own thing she's going to be back soon and if she hears us then she's probably going to punish us." "Yeah probably best for us if we stop talking about her." Kiba finished

It was then 20 minutes later when the ORC club room was engulfed in a bright crimson light and when the light faded it revealed a really pissed off but also terrified Rias. "What's wrong president did it not go well." asked Akeno "no Akeno, it did not go well. Whilst yes the boy has become a member of the peerage he however is refusing to join the club and is insisting on helping a fallen slut who I was nice enough to allow to stay here but he also had the fallen angel leader round his house which just caused more arguments but that was just the tip of the iceberg he almost activated juggernaut drive and then the three of them said that it was my fault can you believe them his attitude is the worst he's extremely quick to anger which made him almost activating juggernaut drive even worse anyway I'm going to bed wake me up in the morning." "Yes president" the three replied and with that Rias had left. "I already like this guy, especially since he pissed Rias off but let's just hope he can keep us from having to become Risers slaves." Stated Akeno which caused the other two to look at her and then they left.

**AT THE HYOUDOU HOUSE**

At the hyoudou house two of the current residents were sleeping, that was until …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH KOKABIELS COMING TO FIND ME I'VE GOT TO GO HE'LL FIND ME AND THEN HE'LL… HE'LL…" cried Yuma screamed waking Issei who raced towards Yuma's room as he got there he was quick to embrace in an attempt to calm her down whispering "Shush he isn't going to get you he isn't even going to get close to you especially since I'm here to protect you and not just as a favour to Azazel or as the red dragon emperor but as Issei Hyoudou and for your safety and wellbeing and I will not stop until your safe so you don't have to worry." Whilst rubbing her back that was until she fell back to sleep.

'Kokabiel huh, I need to call him now' issei thought creating a communication circle next to his ear as to get into contact with Azazel.

_*yawn* Hello who is it_

Azazel it's me, we may have a slight issue

_What kind of issue? _

What kind of problem would you class a cadre class fallen angel coming to get Yuma as?

_Well which one of them are you on about?_

Isn't it obvious? It's that bastard Kokabiel who else

_Stay close to her and do not let her out of your sight_

Right but are you sure that's ok.

_Yeah why?_

Well would it be enough to protect her?

_Probably but I would be careful, who knows what that crazy bastard would do_

Right, I'll talk to you later and I'll keep you posted

_Alright, have a good night_

I'll try.

**With Azazel**

"Jesus fucking Christ what is that asshole up to now?"

**UNKNOWN LOCATION IN KOUH**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONASEEK WAS KILLED BY A CHILD WHEN HE WENT TO DRAG HER ASS BACK HERE!" "Um well exactly that sir he went to drag her back here only to then be killed by a child who seems to have a high tier sacred gear and he has taken her to his house" "ugh whatever just keep an eye on the boy for the next couple of weeks but first is there anything else you need to tell me?" "um yes sir you see he seems to be friends with Azazel" "hmm this makes things much more interesting but same as before keep an eye on him for any weakness or what sacred gear he has" "yes sir I shall follow your orders and keep tabs on the boy" "good now go I want to be left alone" "yes sir I'll go now" with that the second voice left.

"Well now what exactly are you up to Azazel and who exactly is this boy." "well it appears that he is the current host of the boosted gear and the new pawn of Rias" "god fucking damn it get out of here I was trying to sound cool." "r-right away sir" "thank you. Now then, what is your next move Azazel?"

**Kouh academy 8:20AM**

"Well todays going to be awful" complained the new devil "well I mean you didn't have to accept the deal I would have found someone else with the help of Azazel after all you had no reason to help a whore like me" responded Yuma "nope I did, I promised Azazel that I would beforehand and besides I would not be able to live with myself if I were to ignore a lady's call for help" " well I'm not a lady I'm damaged goods" she said as she teared up "and this is where I put my foot down you are not a 'whore' and you are not 'damaged goods" you are Yuma Amano a fallen angle and a beautiful woman who I would recommend that she should find someone to love whether they are supernatural or not" "bu-" "nope no buts you should learn to listen to those that care for you and are trying to help you" "right thank you Issei" "it's not an issue just stop thing about yourself in a bad way. Now come on or we'll be late."

**Hi guys sorry about taking so long with this chapter (as well as it being short) had to start from scratch as in the last chapter I accidentally wrote chapters 2 and 3 together. Furthermore I also ran into a bit of an issue with college **

**Harem votes are still open until ch6 so you have 3 chapters left to get your vote in and 4 to get in your OC's if you wish to send one. If you need the email it is on my account as it wouldn't let me put it in the story if no OC's are sent in I will make them myself same with powers and abilities.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Crippling depression**


	5. Chapter 5

(time skip of 6.5 hours later (END OF SCHOOL DAY))

We see Issei and Yuma stood outside the old school building discussing something before they enter.

"Well now comes the hardest and worst part of the day, Yuma if I lose it I want you to run. Knowing who I am now in-service too I probably have to I don't trust myself when juggernaut drive and if this discussion goes anything like yesterday's negotiations everyone could die." "Sorry Issei but I refuse if anything I'm going to help you control it worked yesterday so it should work today, and I may kind of want to see that red-haired bitch get hurt. Oh yeah before I forget Issei I would like to talk to you when we get back if that is ok." "Yeah fine with me, anyway lets go we can't stall forever as much as we hate it."

Inside however we see Rias becoming agitated.

"Where is he should have been here by now it's not long till he that blond bastard shows up. Come on Issei where are you?" "president if you were to calm down you would notice that he and the fallen angel are outside and are about to come in" stated Koneko "finally, but why is she here? I specifically asked for just him and only him." "Well Rias maybe you should ask me and not the others that and for your information there are other fallen angels in this town so I'm keeping her close to me and I refuse to allow her to be alone because of that." Answered Issei with a hint of seriousness and anger "oh Issei thank my brother that you're here but I will need to talk to you after this about bringing her to a peerage only discussion but that will have to wait until later now however stand behind that one sofa wait" "why are we waiting the peerage is here?" "actually, Issei president said that to make sure that you came this is actually because her 'fiancé' is coming by today to try to persuade Rias to marry him only thing is he wants to treat the girls here as he does his peerage and that is not exactly good for us if he and Rias does get married." "Ah so is that the marriage that she mentioned yesterday" asked Yuma "yes, it is Rias and the rest of us don't like what Riser has planned when he gets his way" answered Koneko. "Well it's a good thing that she reincarnated me then. However, just be glad that this man's plans are against my morals otherwise I would not have gotten involved."

Just then an orange magic circle with what looked like a phoenix design displayed in the centre appeared on the floor causing the room to then become engulfed in a bright orange fire. When the orange light faded it revealed a man who looked to be around his early twenties who had blonde hair and blue eyes this man was Riser Phoenix the third son of the Phoenix household and Rias Gremory's 'fiancé'. However a silver magic circle appeared on the ground on the opposite side of the room giving off bits of light that looked like snowflakes to which the room was engulfed in a bright white light and when it died down the light revealed a maid with silver hair and silver eyes who appeared to be in her twenties held an atmosphere of authority around her.

"Riser has arrived, I've come all this way too see you my beloved Rias." "This Issei is Riser and my brother's wife Grayfia and hopefully you can see why I don't want to get married to this lousy excuse for a man" "yes that's fairly understandable only someone who is looking for rejection or a fight would refer to themselves in the first person I mean come on it either tells people that you think that your better than everyone or it says that you have tiny dick" "yeah I must agree with you this once Rias this guy is a real prick" added Yuma "shut it you fallen scum or I'll incinerate you and your boyfrie-" Riser started only to get a punch to the face "DON'T LUMP HER IN WITH THE REST OF THE FALLEN TRASH YOU FLAMINIG PRICK!" "YOU INSOLENT FOOL HOW DARE YOU HIT ME I'LL INSINERATE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW" "GO AHEAD AND TRY SEE WHERE IT GETS YOU, BUT I'LL TELL YOU THIS YOU HURT HER, AND YOU ARE ROYALY FUCKED, YOU BIRD BRAINED SHIT" at that moment almost everyone noticed Issei's eyes had started to flash green to which Yuma decided to step in "Issei please calm down if you don't everyone here will probably die including you so please calm down" she told him whilst embracing him into a hug, tears forming in her eyes. Just then however Riser decided to make his move with a click of his fingers an orange magic circle like before appeared beneath their feet and Issei and Yuma were then engulfed in flames causing Yuma to scream in horror Issei however was silent as the flames engulfed them both. "NO ISSEEEIII! RISER YOU IDIOT THAT WAS THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR AND MY NEW PAWN" it was then the others decided to stay silent to mourn their fallen members (or in Rias's case member). "Pfft what does it matter not like he was a good dragon emperor if he can't withstand phoenix fire. In any case they will both be dead by the time the flames are out" "Riser Phoenix you requested that I bring you here so that you could talk to Rias not kill a fallen angel and the now dead red dragon emperor I will be reporting this to my master Sirzechs and you will be punished" "there's no need for that miss Grayfia I'm sure we can settle this whole marriage thing just give me a few minutes alone with this fried chicken, and anyway who in the hell said I was dead" came a voice within the fire "WHAT HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A DRAGON YOU FRIED SHIT" yelled Issei as the fire separated in two revealing him holding an unconscious Yuma "WHAT RIAS HOW IN THE CURRENT STATE OF HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO TAME AND REINCARNATE A FUCKING DRAGON!" yelled Riser in shock as Issei laid Yuma down on one of the couches that was undamaged". "Now Riser I think it's time to give you your punishment myself" "ISSEI STOP I COMMAND YOU AS YOUR KING OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE GETTING PUNISHED" Rias yelled scared for the rest of her peerage's wellbeing however it was too late as with tremendous force Issei propelled himself towards Riser ready to attack him however just then a large wall of ice appeared in front of him causing him to crash into it. However, as he crashed into the wall of ice it shattered causing small ice shards to fly everywhere however that wasn't the end as 15 orange magic circles with the house of phoenix seal appeared on the floor momentarily blinding him but as the light faded the light revealed 15 different girls who immediately surrounding Riser. "Brother are you ok we felt a huge power increase" "yes Ravel I'm fine now If you and the others would be so kind as to move before this gecko tries to attack me". With this Issei took this as his que, standing um be summoned the boosted gear and tried to attack Riser again only to find his feet frozen in ice to which he then turned to Grayfia "Red dragon please wait a minute. My master and Rias' brother has proposed a rating game if negotiations were to fail he has also allowed lady Rias to have 10 days to train however based on your overall power I think that you will end up training them so good luck I'll be going to tell Rias' brother about what happened here so lady Rias will you except this offer". "Fine tell my brother I except it would of came to this either way" she sighed "alright I will be leaving to inform Sirzechs now however Riser you and your peerage need to leave first" "very well I don't want to make the ultimate queen any angrier, come on girls" and with that Riser and his peerage left and then Grayfia did the same . "Rias I suggest that you don't ever try order me around again otherwise I will make sure you regret it you may be my king, but you will not be my master" Issei said with a slightly demonic voice before picking up Yuma and leaving the club room.

"Fucking hell he's such an bother he just blindly attacked a high rank devil then he insults me and disrespects me, I just hope this works that way I can kill him sooner" "um Rias why did you even bother reincarnating him? I mean he is powerful but he's just going to get us into more and more trouble not to mention his attitude and personality is rocky towards you" questioned Kiba "Kiba to answer you honestly it was to get out of this engagement just the thought of it makes me want to puke and by the looks of it we have a definite way to win this rating game and if we do I think that I will keep him around a bit longer, but that will only happen if we can separate the two of them" "Rias you're horrible he doesn't deserve to be treated that way I mean look at how he protected that fallen angel and not to mention the fact that he helps the teachers if anything the only downside is that he is friends with almost everyone in his class and that includes the perverted duo" said Akeno in disbelief and shock of how her best friend was thinking and acting "Well Akeno you will understand when you have to deal with things like this so you need to get used to it anyway I'm going now I've got contracts to fulfil I'll get Issei started on his next week" "yes president have a good night" and with that Rias left.

"I don't want to follow through with this plan the way he protected the fallen, the way he just charged at Riser without hesitation. He's too much of a good guy for us to let Rias kill him" "Akeno as much as I do want to help him we can't unless we want to face punishment from Rias or Sirzechs" "Oh hush Sirzechs wont do shit he's way to nice, Kiba" "that may be true but he is also a siscon and if Rias begs enough who knows what he will do" "whatever lets just go home already I want to get some sweets on the way home"

**WITH ISSEI AND AN UNCONSCIOUS YUMA**

"Hey Ddraig do you think I'm doing the right thing, ya know with helping her don't get me wrong I like the people in her peerage and I don't want them to suffer like Risers peerage but…" asked Issei _[partner that is only something that you can answer however I will tell you this that devil Rias is a complete control freak and a bitch. Also partner I must ask how are you going to deal with the phoenix's regeneration] _"well Ddraig that is fairly simple I'll master juggernaut drive however I may need to ask Elsha and Belzard as much as It is a huge risk it's probably the only chance that I have unless I cash in on a favour from Italy but Ddraig either way I will win this fight"

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREAMLY LATE THERE WERE SOME MAJOUR ISSUES WITH COLLEGE MAINLY THE MOCK EXAMS LEAVING ME NO TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER PROPERLY BUT THERE IS A POSITIVE FROM THIS THANKS TO A LARGE BIT OF HELP FROM SOME PEOPLE IN COLLEGE WHO DO NOT DO EXAMS I HAVE A COUPLE OC AND PLANS TO ADD THE FIRST OC INTO THE STORY STARTING IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WITH THE INTRODUCTION OF A COUPLE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS AND ABILITIES SO I AM ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD AND PLEASE VOTE FOR WHOEVER YOU WANT TO BE HIS ANCESTORS AS WELL AS VOTES FOR HIS HAREM**

**CURRENT VOTES**

Kalawarner..4

Tsubaki..3

Akeno..3

Raynare..3

Mittelt.. 2

Kuroka..2

Serafall..2

Elmenhilde..1

Walburga..1

Katerea Leviathan..1

Ophis..1

Koneko..1

Gabriel..1


End file.
